Umbrella Cortation of secret Vampire story
by VampireLady92
Summary: Leon Kennedy not understand about his mission when Umbrella Cororation giving it, he will find some clue about the Doctor Ross Light was something he would see it.
1. Chapter 1

_Evening, Everyone~! after i want to making awesome story of Resident Evil for my good friend. "Umbrella Cortation of Secret Vampire" was very mystery or supernatural in the past, you'd never thought what you could think it about something. But, I'd not tell you yet when i'll update chapter more or something not. But, you review it you can question or answer it from your ideas when i'll make some great story just like tale falry or legendary creature than you think it. You'll read it when i'd update chapter soon in sometime in anyday. I'll try getting better writter in right grammars. I'd try my best hard work.  
_ Thank you!~


	2. Chapter 2

"That was an long times ago in the dark ages, no one believe in the myths"

strong Young police man called Leon Kennedy as he about 21 years old for get learn how about be police to protect his hometown where he grow up in this place, but something happened with the town act weird about wrong something like that from the hospital, no one know happened of this day. but, Leon remember it when he was about teenage be orphan for lost his family in car accidents by an drunk. he never forget about that day the doctor saved his life was so like an angel of doctor when she was disppears in few days ago.

after about few years ago he learned about something from the Umbrella Corotation he become an Agent for saving the world he will help it, but he didn't forget about that doctor was disppears when someone said the hero of doctor was taken by unknown when she was there in the office room for been busy. he look at the file paper say "Ross Light was kidnapped by unknown when she was busy paperwork for saving their life, she is smarter and wise woman for want save people from death or sickness them want family back. "

but, no picture in the file paper he thinks about something that was dark secret from Umbrella Corotation for never knew about the one doctor can save it. he didn't trust or know yet when he will find the clue sometimes. after an hours later he just got here from the airplane as he look somewhere in place called Oklahoma City "Huh.. look like an nice place. but, i thought that was a country city than i think it. Maybe that is hidding place or something." He went to something for rent car to find some location about hotel or some place was pretty longer driving like an few or four hours after he found that was called Grand Casino and Hotel for 48 hours, he pay it as he went to the 349 rooms and lying on the soft bed. br /He said it as look at the lapton video chat "I'd get here in place called Oklahoma City, now Shawnee City. Now tell me what about this person called Doctor Ross Light and why that one doctor?" he cross his arms around on his strong chest and listen it, the Headquarter look at him as amen talk in calm tone "When i was young man just like your ages, her name is Ross Light as she's very wise woman and doctor wasn't very human than we think it, but she've been moving away from this many places when she didn't want to us know about her real distiny. No one knows about herself so much. Albert Wesker kidnapped her in three years ago for making something we didn't know, but I'd heard it from Claire Redfield said that doctor know how save people for making T-Virus cure to making safe, but she failure to not save the doctor was kidnapped by him. Id believe someone saw one woman was in Oklahoma City at some hospital or dead towns. maybe you could find it you know how, you are good find something." Leon was surpised what the headaqurters said it but he is much confused what he did said he was young just like himself as think that doctor be very older woman in her age about 90 or 100 years old. "I understand it. I'll find it when i'd let you know someday. " he press butter off lapton as sit on the bed and think something. "Hmm.. She'll be dead sometime when she getting old, but i didn't failure yet when i'll see it."

Five days later as he have no luck for find some place about Doctor Ross Light them didn't know who that woman in this place many location some city, but he found Albert Wesker was alone in unknow place about an abandoned town but secert place in hidding, he followed behind silent to find some clue. but, Albert hitting on Leon's head behind make him unconscious after he throws him in the jails doors locked it. "Hmph. he found that secert place, but how he know where he find it about something?"

Leon moan in pain as holding his head had little blood and get sit up "Damn Prototype Virus he having it for getting superhuman. " But he heard it from the soft voice of woman in same rooms he look surprised around at the very young beautiful woman wearing blue dress and white coat, blonde-brown hair longer on the seat where she sitting it, but he seen her eyes had pretty red just like ruby gemstone. he thoughts in his mind em'That...was very beautiful woman look like an angel... took my hearts just now. ' /em"Yes, I'm okay. But, Who are you? What happened to you?"

The young doctor blinked it when she saw Albert throws that police man in this room front of herself as talk in calm tone "Are you okay, sir?" as she watch at him drop his jaws but she know some man saw her beautiful many times in all years but look at his questions "My name is Ross Light, and that man you saw it he kidnapped me in here for about few years ago for making him turn superhuman forever, but he said he want be immortal just like God to making clean the world for wars. What? Why you look shock at me?"

Leon not believe what she said it was her name he found it from the filepaper and Headquarters, but hard to believe saw she look very young than he thought it in his mind about older sweet woman but turn into sexy doctor woman about early 20 or 22 something ages. "Y...you look pretty... I... i mean i found you for saving you to get you out of here from himself. " he hard having to talk in crazy new crush on herself just now he never thought he have very first girl in his life but he promised himself for be strong front of her. br /br /Ross chuckled it as look at him and stand up front of himself "Thank you, sir. but, The door locked it, rmemeber?" she look at Leon shock in widen eyes about forget this doors he muttered it "Thanks, but we have waiting for jerk coming it."

"an hours or some hours they waiting for someone, but Albert opened it as look at them "Ah, you look like you're awake, Leon Kennedy." he watched at Leon glared it for about qestions of Ross Light he kidnapped it "Ah. you're here for trying saving the doctor woman. but, she is not human in her age you think it form your missions. she's perfectly at ages what i need it."

Leon shouted it "She's not lab rat! you didn't know about everything you did it for destory my home!"

Albert chuckled it as walking front of Ross sitting on the seat and hold her jaws "You didn't know? She was used lived in our hometown when i was about young teenage just like your age, she saved my father's life many times, but i killed my father for want her in my life and making me turn into perfectly immortal forever what she can make it. but you knew you were teenage when she SAVED your life after i took her away from the hospital orphan!~ she make great stuff about all virus to making people turn into Zombie and Creatures getting strong more!~ "

Leon look shock in widen eyes as look at the doctor Ross look away from them as stay silent but break slient "YOU ARE SICK, ALBERT! YOU USED DOCTOR ROSS LIGHT MAKE MONSTER PEOPLE, YOU ARE REAL MONSTER! Ross! Didn't listen it what he wanted it, but you are Hero of Doctor for doing save people's life just like you saved mine when i was young teenage to want to say thank you, Id never forget you did it for saved it! "

Ross was surpried what he said it as stay silent but she smiles softly when she stand up front of himself "Thank you, Leon. you are right." she look around at Albert confused what he look at her but she stabbed into his stomach bleeding with her soft hand "I'm done with you for hurting me. but, You are sick for about power you didn't understand it." she walk away from this room and unlock door opened it

Leon drop his jaws what he saw it but how she can stab it with her one hand but he will quetions later when they get out it. after they get running away from this jail rooms but he shoot many creatures in all places he didn't like it so much, but earthquake so much to making floor get broke it when giant Nemesis-T types just come out of floor as ugly tentacles with grey skin front of them but his tentacles holding Ross making she yelled in pains but she stay alive in pains "Ross! Damn you, Albert!"

Continues?

{That was not mine in Resident Evil }


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, next chapter be now update!~~ You'll be blow mind when you read it sometimes!~ Let's go read it!~**

* * *

Leon screaming for yelled it "DAMN YOU, ALBERT! YOU'RE MONSTER!" he grabbed his guns Turaus Ragings Bull (I didn't know about Weapon so much ^^"' when i read Wiki) as shooting at the creatures tentacles holding Ross dropped into the seas and growled it, the creatures tentacles roared it about his tentacles hitting into Leon's stomach get hole of bleeding but he didn't give up yet when he saw some weapon about RPG-7 and grabbed it "FUCK YOU, ALBERT!" he press it as shoot into the creature tentacles about bombs louder in airs around, but he fall down into the sea and feel like drowns in sea about saw light of water, but Ross swin to cature him when he unconscious just now.

After about few days later as Leon moans about waking up in headaches and holding his forehead "unnhh.. my head get hurt so much. Huh, How could i get here? I thought i was dead when i was... he stabbed into my stomach." He get stand up and pull his t-shirt up about check his stomach scar but just nothing wound or something, he blinked in confused about something happened to himself, but he heard it from familiar voice of woman just get here in the rooms

Ross look at him as smiles softly "Oh, good. you're woking up in few days ago." she walk around of him and check his body look recovered it, but Leon pinned her hand around her head after on the bed and growled it "What are you, Doctor? Who are you? What did you to me?" he want to know about happened to himself, staring at herself but she look very beautiful just like an angel of darkness or light in his mind.

Ross stay silent as look at him but, she sighed it "Very well, Mr Kennedy. I'll explain you about everything what Albert and myself. Mind you let off my hand?" She look at him stay silent but nodded in understand as let off her hand, sit on the bed and watching at herself. Ross sit on the seat and cough in amens as look at him.

Ross talk in calm tones with something "My name is Ross Light, you knew it about "Doctor of Hero did saved all world" where i went to some place wasn't American, or something. I'd been lived in seven hundred years ago as VAMPIRE in myths you think that was just lenged. Right? That's right. But, You think wrong about Vampire killed it for just evil. Let me tell you about REAL vampires, We were created by God when we'll be very strong vampire can able protect human from demon trying brainwash human have gift evil heart to get drunk or choose be vampire want more. But, ONE person have strong evil pure in hearts by choose unknown... as Judas's Vessel making someone be Vampire with hearts had hate of Jesus cross Vampire never want it because We're sinner. "Light and Dark" Vampire are just different of human, but, I'm last heir of Light Vampire now in 400 years ago when Dracula choose wars to kill every human after destory vampire same times. No one knows about happened to Dracula was disppears in ONE times. "

Leon shocked it as not believe what she said it as she is really VAMPIRES in myths but, he remember it as staring at her again "My mother told me about 'Princess of Hybrids was half vampire and half fairy as she was very beautiful lady calm and gently pure hearts was very last princess of Lightness... No one know about happened herself vanished in that lenged.. right? "

Ross look at himself as smiles softly "That's right. Princess of Hybrids is real, but She wasn't strong woman for being weak when she kept prayed more for trying protect her world was Fastasy with pure hearted every creatures in ONE worlds.. You know creatures you know myths or lenged can exit it, bu- "

Leon shouted it as shock in widen eyes "BIG FOOT AND MERMAID, AND DRAGON, DEMONS, MORE MONSTERS?!" Ross blinked it but slowly nodded it "Yes, they isn't monster when they were very good pure hearted just like you, but They're changed into very scared and evil pure just like him to belonged to Devil now when human write myth or lenged like that. after now they're all in their form when they didn't know about something in future to secrets now like i did. But, Albert Wesker want immortal for be live in 'God' to kill every human to making turn creatures like you know it. I was there in his birthplace when he was born and his father... he want me to stay... where he kidnapped me when you were young about be 21 like that, my blood can cure human be live in three times just like Cat's nine live from Deaths, but I didn't able dead in forever when my father warned me for heartbreaking in pure love for only hundred times when i bond someone i chose it. Now i have 78 times more... to be very dead in last times to making lenged."

Leon frowned it as look down with understand now how she feel hurt or something in very strong dark secrets from herself been alone. "I'm so sorry for shouted at you and not trust you, Please forgive me, Miss Ross. but, I promise i'll protect you when i'll live with you in my life. Don't worry, i'll stay alive. But, What's happened to Albert and where i am?" he asked in embarrassed last questions now.

Ross blinked again but chuckled it "Albert went to vanished when he turn into his normal form again, but no one know happened yet. and We're in Louisiana now. "

Leon dropped his jaws and shock in widen eyes "LOUISIANA?! Oh, sweet tea of honey. my team could be worried about myself or think i'll be kidnapped it. Wait a minutes! You have my cell or something you know i have it?"

Ross pointed it as his stuff on the desk he saw it and picked his cell has 384 missed and inbox 9291, he dropped his jaws and shock in pains for not want to know, but he fall down on the ground and passed out make her surprised it "Mr Kennedy?!"

* * *

After Ross worried about Leon feel like zombies when he was shocked what he saw his phone has something from the mission she think it but she know she didn't do it for her power from her Vampire powerful make him scared, she walk with him to her secret places she remembered it for about 10 years now as pull the abandoned house look like haunted house about 70 years ago Leon saw it as he feel like shiver in fears he never thought it "H-hey, is it safe house?" he asked it as look down at herself

Ross blinked it but giggles softly "Yes, why? or you think that is Haunted house, right? " she look at Leon shock in widen eyes as nodded it but she laugh softly as look at himself "That's okay! that is my six times of house where i lived it in here for 200 years ago before i moved many times. "

Leon dropped his jaws to not believe she was very smarter about buy many rich house look huge mansion than he thought it when he went inside it as the mansion has really huge rooms and cleaned it than hanuted house, he thinks about someone never enter it when them will get hurt or not? maybe he ask her again about her story where she moved it many times in longer years. "Excuse me, Miss Ross. I want to ask you.."

Ross look around at him as confused "What is it?" Leon breathe deep as look at herself "How are old you in seven hundred years and how many you moved it?"

Ross stay silent as look at himself "I'm 24'283 years old, in the very dark ages just like Merlin Wizard. but, I'm forever in real 17 years old when i created adult form in 25 or 28 years old in 300 years ago. and i'd made about 400 house in somewhere some places look like haunted house human thought it, but human didn't see it and we'd can able see it because our power of blood i shared it in your blood i saved your life."

Leon shocked it as having super headache when he listend her weird story as never get believe so much, but he need rest bad so much for about just dreams he having it. Ross chuckled it but having feeling very about something dark powerful when she grabbed his chest "Stay here.. Look like someone live in that mansion or something...is evil here." she opened it as peek it about the place where the mansion look very creepy she shocked it "Oh my... Some human entered in the mansion in one hundred now! no.. 50 years ago some human found it for safe place them found it. but, some human found some very powerful gifted evil from unknown place, oh my beautiful home become ugly now..." She cries it as listened to the tree speak in language about happened of story, but Leon have no idea what she talk to the tree can telling... but The Tree had change into face as look at him "What are you doing, Human? Why you are with Princess?" Leon jump in shock widen what he saw the tree's face changed it, but he passed out with his shocking again on the grass front of herself

* * *

 **Wow, poor Leon shocked in his headache! and yes, I'll make Resident Evil Biohazard 7, You'll be scared when i'll update somedays in weeks.**

Reviews? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reading my story so much._

 _But, I'm not sure for what'd I can write about chapter for thinking about something. I'll see I'd trying hard to think about something in someday or months update. I know you think about lame in grammar english of story, but I don't know when I can try give up on writer of fanfictions._

 _I'm sorry, everyone._


End file.
